Wild Thoughts
by MadmanJrs
Summary: When Shouto has a rather naughty dream about Momo, he feels guilty and resolves to distance himself from her as to not disrespect her. The problem? The next day is special to Momo and she was hoping to spend some time with him. Aug 4 - 10 - Prompt: Confession For the TodoMomo Discord Server Anniversary Month.


The lights were dim as Shouto Todoroki lay in the comfort of his futon. A shadow loomed over him, leaning over his torso. Black curtains of hair and charcoal eyes hovered right above his face. The soft, gentle touch of Momo Yaoyorozu held him down.

"Yaoyorozu…" Shouto breathed.

She said nothing; instead a rather sly smirk graced her lips. Shouto had never seen that expression on her face before. Sure he had seen her smile or even smirk in a rather mischievous way whenever she tried to tease him but never one like this. It was almost… seductive. His eyes dropped down to her body. Since when was she wearing lingerie and only lingerie?! Screw that, she was definitely being seductive.

He felt the soft touch of her fingers against his cheek before she fully pressed her palm onto his face. He almost let himself revel in its delicate warmth before she removed it. Shouto was about to say something when Yaoyorozu leaned backwards to properly straddle him. With her hair no longer encompassing his view, his eyes were given free rein to observe Yaoyorozu in all her glory.

Her black hair was out of its normal ponytail, with the usual jagged spikes replaced by soft rolls that rested on her milky shoulders. Shouto could make out the lines of her collarbones before his eyes gazed downwards. In fact, he had to blink a few times before he truly realized what was before him. Yaoyorozu's large breasts were held snuggly in a black lace brassiere that looked to be rather expensive. A thin film of sweat caused them to glisten underneath the soft ceiling light and Shouto was having trouble containing himself. He could only imagine what others would think in this situation.

He knew that he shouldn't keep going but he couldn't help it. His eyes longed to wander over Yaoyorozu's beautiful body. In fact, the word beautiful didn't do her justice. Moving past her well-endowed chest, his gaze travelled down the lines of her stomach. He almost reached out a finger to trace down her abdominal muscles but held himself back. Instead he continued what his mind had deemed as "The Yaoyorozu Body Scenic Route".

It wasn't that Shouto Todoroki spent a lot of time surveying Yaoyorozu but it was quite apparent to him early on that she was a very curvaceous young lady. Her hips were a lot wider than most Japanese girls but he was inclined to say he liked that. Her body line was just like the letter S. For some reason beyond his understanding, his hands moved on their own, resting on the upper curves of her hips. His fingers fiddled with the waistband of her panties that matched the black lace of her brassiere.

"Do you like that, Shouto?" she said in a sultry exhale.

His own breath hitched. When did Yaoyorozu use his first name? And why did she have to say it in such a way? Did she understand what she was doing to him? When did something like this happen? How did it happen? He had always found Yaoyorozu to be easy on the eyes but this was so much different. His eyes wandered down to where his hands rested. Her tender thighs were supressed by black thigh highs, the tops of which rested just below his wrist. Momo Yaoyorozu was really the picture of perfection.

"Shouto…"

She leaned down from her position over his waist, lowering her face until it was right above his. His hands stayed on her hips. He could feel her warm breath against his lips. Her scent was like a drug to him. It was floral and intoxicating, making want to bury his nose into her hair. His eyes looked deeply into hers. He couldn't take it anymore. Just as he was about to move, she pushed forward, pressing her lips against his.

"Mmm…" he heard her moan.

He never expected this from Yaoyorozu, even more when she boldly flicked her tongue into Shouto's mouth, frolicking between the inside of his mouth and the borders of his lips. The subtle taste of Momo's peach chapstick danced on Shouto's tongue. Bubbles of champagne burst in his veins as the feeling of Momo Yaoyorozu kissing him enveloped his senses. His eyes were closed but she was the only thing he could see. The scent of her floral perfume permeated through his nose as her lips continued to crash against his. His hands wandered up from her hips, caressing the sides of her waist and running down the small of her back.

His heart was racing, spurred on by the ferocious kisses that Yaoyorozu was giving him. It was overwhelming and he could barely breathe. Soon he found the need for air rising and reluctantly removed himself from her lips. She breathed heavily, taking in as much oxygen as she could.

He could see her chest heaving from the kisses, her bountiful bosom bouncing lightly within her bra. His eyes were entranced by them, something he had attempted to avoid since he had met her. It wasn't like he didn't like the sight of them. He was a guy like any other but he wasn't like the others. He had a lot more respect for Yaoyorozu that he couldn't just ogle her body but here she was, straddling him in her underwear, having just given him a barrage of warm (and slightly wet) kisses. It seemed his wandering eyes didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Do you like them, Shouto?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He swallowed the saliva that had been building in his mouth and nodded slowly. Her lips curled into another smirk.

"Then I'll show you them."

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes fixated on the round forms of her chest being held back by the fabric of her bra. Her thin fingers played with the straps, removing them from her milky shoulders yet she kept her hands up, holding the straps loosely.

"Sometimes I think they're too big…" she said softly.

Shouto swallowed hard.

"I-I," he somehow stuttered "I think they're perfect."

Yaoyorozu gave him a smile. Not a sultry or seductive smile like the ones he had seen earlier but a more sincere and genuine one.

"Thank you," she said.

Ever so slowly she began to lower the straps down. Shouto could make out the light hint of pink peeking out at the edge of the fabric. Time seemed to slow, agonizingly slow even and Shouto began to hold his breath. It was like he was about to see the ultimate treasure in the world. As if he had uncovered the Garden of Eden and it was only for his eyes to see. Just as she was about to uncover them completely, Shouto spluttered and coughed. His eyes closed instinctively and when they opened again she was gone. Instead he was met with darkness.

"Yaoyo…?" he begun to ask.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness. The familiar ceiling of his room registered and he became aware of what had just happened. Everything that had just happened between him and Yaoyorozu was just a dream.

But it felt so life like. He could still remember how she smelt, the softness of her skin and the peachy taste of her lips. Since when did he have such vivid dreams about not only a classmate but a friend? Throughout his childhood, dreams had always been an escape from the reality of his life. As he grew older, they were more subdued. In fact, he very rarely dreamed and especially none that included people he knew in real life. Sure he had dreamed in the past of a happy life with his mother but that was as a child.

Now here he was having a dream about Momo Yaoyorozu. Not just any kind of dream but a rather lewd one that involved giving into their more base desires. Shouto peered down towards his lower body and noticed something that was a normal occurrence for every teen guy. That dream had gotten him hard. Momo Yaoyorozu had gotten him hard.

He laid his head back down on his pillow and sighed. Dreaming such a dirty dream about a friend wasn't something he particularly wanted. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the dream, in fact, it was because he did. He felt incredibly guilty of the images his mind had been projecting. To him, something like this was no better than how Minoru Mineta thought of Yaoyorozu.

That wasn't what drew Shouto to her. She was smart, the most intelligent of them even. She was brave and stood up for what she thought was right. She was kind, always going out of her way to be there for her friends. She always looked for the positives in life. Even when things weren't going her way, she always willed herself to think better. And that included her actions around him. She admired him, thought highly of him and now he was repaying that by dreaming of her body?

No matter how beautiful he found her to be, it just didn't sit right with him to have such wild thoughts about a friend. Sure, if they were romantically involved it would've made things a little easier but they weren't.

They weren't dating.

Shouto tossed onto his side, grumbling in contempt at his own subconscious. He began to think of how to approach the situation. Things would probably turn sour if he just straight up told her. Yaoyorozu would present a demeanour of understanding but Shouto felt that would only be a façade of her true feelings. He wouldn't be surprised if she was disgusted by it. Having become friends with her, he knew of the problems she sometimes faced as an attractive young lady, especially with such perverts like Mineta around.

What's more, if it got out that Shouto Todoroki was having perverted dreams about someone, the class probably wouldn't let it die down. The more rambunctious ones would have a field day teasing him, some of the girls would probably look at him with judgemental eyes and maybe even his friends like Midoriya and Iida would cop some flak for associating with such a person.

No, that wasn't what he wanted. He valued them all but it wasn't right for someone like him to have friends like that. He felt like he betrayed their trust, Yaoyorozu's especially. She looked up to him so much and his mind caused him to dream such things. If his mind had been projecting such images then perhaps there was something wrong with him. As such, Shouto resolved to get to the root of the problem.

"Perhaps I should just keep my distance from her," he mumbled softly "Yes, that would be for the best."

He turned over once more and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him yet no dreams would be welcome. As he finally nodded off, the alarm clock beside him struck to midnight, signalling the beginning of the new day.

The date was September 23.

Momo Yaoyorozu's birthday.

* * *

As with every morning, Momo Yaoyorozu woke up bright and early. While many of her classmates had trouble waking up, Momo had no such issues. The hours just after the sun had risen were her domain. And what's even better today was her 16th birthday! Birthdays were always something she looked forward to but this year's was even more special. Mina and Tooru had managed to convince her to throw a little party later tonight. Nothing major, just enjoying some food, drinks and music with everyone at the dorms. Some of her friends from 1B like Kendou were even invited. Aizawa sensei was kind enough to allow it considering today was a Friday and even volunteered with helping Iida out organizing the food for the party.

All in all, Momo was just incredibly excited to spend time with her friends. As she exited the girls' elevator she recognized the figure of Shouto Todoroki in the common room, heading towards the front door.

"Good morning, Todoroki-san!" she called out.

She expected him to turn around, perhaps mumble a greeting back or simply nod his head in acknowledgement. But he did neither, instead continuing his way towards the door until Momo blinked and he was outside.

_'Perhaps he didn't hear me,'_ she pondered, her eyes staying on Todoroki as he disappeared into the distance.

"Mornin' Yaomomo," a drowsy voice said, breaking Momo from her trance.

Momo turned to find her best friend Kyouka Jirou gingerly walking towards her from the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging off her mouth. Kyouka was definitely not a morning person.

"Kyouka!" Momo said in her usual cheerful tone "Good morning!"

"Yeah yeah," Kyouka mumbled, chewing on a bite of toast before swallowing "Happy birthday, by the way!"

"Thank you!" Momo beamed "Shall we head to class?"

"You're way too cheerful for mornings but it's your birthday so I'll let it slide."

Momo giggled at her grumbling best friend. They were soon joined by the other girls from 1A, all laughing amongst each other as they talked excitedly about tonight's party. Soon they had arrived at their class, with several of their classmates already seated and another group lagging behind them.

As her friends quickly filed into the classroom, Momo's eyes instantly zoned in on the seat beside hers. Shouto Todoroki sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Even in such a silent, dignified position, Momo could say he looked rather handsome. Not that Momo spent a lot of time looking at him. He was her friend and he sat beside her and they studied and trained together often but just because they were around each other a lot didn't mean she was always looking at him.

"Yaomomo, you're staring again," Kyouka bluntly stated.

Momo froze. Okay, maybe she did have a habit of looking in his general direction frequently. But that didn't mean she had a crush on the guy!

"You're doing a poor job of hiding your crush on him," Kyouka smirked.

Okay, so maybe she did have feelings for Shouto Todoroki but that… that didn't mean that…

"Argh, what am I even thinking?" she grumbled in annoyance, much to Kyouka's delight.

"Sorry for teasing you so much about it," her best friend laughed "On your birthday no less."

Momo merely huffs in a mocking manner that elicits a light chuckle from Kyouka. Rather quickly she sits down and begins to prepare for the day's lessons. There's still five minutes til class and Momo fidgets a little in her seat. Her eyes curiously peek at her neighbour who is still in what looks like a deep meditation but having gotten to know him; Momo knows that this is merely Todoroki catching up on a little more rest. She knows not to try and disturbing too much. Not that she pays attention to his habits all that much.

Two minutes pass by and the Half and Half hero still hasn't opened his eyes.

_'Perhaps he didn't get much rest last night,'_ Momo muses.

Her attention flickers between setting out her stationary to studying Todoroki's silent facial expressions and back to her notebooks. Just as she's about to look for probably the tenth time, her eyes are suddenly met with his mismatched ones. For but a second, they looked deep into one another's eyes.

_'Is he going to greet me?'_ she wondered, unaware that she had been bouncing a little in her chair in anticipation.

If she hadn't been paying such attention to his face; she wouldn't have caught the way his mouth moved ever so slightly, as if he wanted to say something. But then nothing came and he merely turned away. She almost spoke up instead but at that point Aizawa sensei had walked in, giving instructions for the class to quiet down.

Todoroki's birthday greeting would have to wait til later.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Yaoyorozu-san!"

That greeting from Setsuna Tokage was the forty second greeting she had received so far. While she didn't know everyone at UA, that number encompassed more or less everyone she knew at school. Her classmates, friends from the other classes and teachers all greeted her. Even Principal Nezu had sent her well wishes when he was making his afternoon rounds. Everyone she knew had wished her a happy birthday.

Everyone that is, except for Shouto Todoroki.

_'Perhaps he forgot,'_ Momo thought.

She knew Todoroki wasn't the best when it came to social customs and she had been helping him a little in that regard but hearing others greet her for her birthday would surely elicit a response from him. But then she thought back on the day and realized that any time someone had greeted her, Todoroki was either not around or had his attention focused elsewhere. Not that she constantly knew where he was. She just had a habit of noticing where he was whenever he was in her vicinity.

Alright, perhaps her crush on him enhanced that apparent quirk but she had just gotten used to it.

"Yaomomo!" a voice called out as Momo was walking back towards the dormitories.

She turned to find both Mina and Tooru jogging to catch up with her.

"Do you have an outfit for your party tonight?!" Mina excitedly asked.

"I don't really have one planned out," Momo started "But it's not like we have to dress up to fancily, right?"

She shouldn't have said that, really.

"No way!" Tooru whined "You're the birthday girl and it's your party so you need to be the best dressed there!"

"Is that really necessary?" Momo asked.

She shouldn't have asked that, really.

"Totally!" both girls shouted.

Momo sighed.

"Perhaps I have something sufficient for the occasion in my closet."

"Then let's go!" Mina yelled in victory, Tooru equally matching her excitement.

"Maybe Todoroki will notice you more if you dress up nicely," a voice beside her whispered.

Momo quickly jumped on the spot, startled by Kyouka's comment and sudden appearance.

"Kyouka!" Momo cried "Th-that shouldn't be necessary!"

Her best friend merely laughed as they continued their way back to the dorms. As they walked, Momo began to think about Shouto Todoroki, a frequent past time of hers. Perhaps he would attend the party and greet her then. He probably would feel a little out of place and would experience a little bit of awkwardness but he'd be there nonetheless. Yes, that would be both plausible and lovely to her.

That is, at least, what she was hoping would happen.

* * *

Parties were never truly Kyouka Jirou's thing. Sometimes they were too loud, the music wasn't really to her taste or some idiot would try something that would ruin the night for everyone. She had a 500 yen bet on Mineta to do that but the boy had been keeping his distance. At least she didn't have to worry about that for now. Instead, she focused on her best friend. Parties were never truly Kyouka Jirou's things but if it was for Yaomomo, she'd be there regardless.

Throughout the evening Kyouka had noticed something going on with Momo. Every now and then she would peer towards the elevators, as if waiting for something or someone to pop out from the opening doors. The first time Kyouka noticed it was when the elevator dinged and Momo's ears perked up only to visibly deflate when Mineta walked out. The second was when it happened again only to be met by the playful banter (haha more like straight up arguing) between Bakugou and Kirishima.

By the bajillionth time Momo did it, Kyouka knew fully well why her best friend was so focused on the elevator.

Shouto Todoroki had yet to arrive.

Kyouka knew that Momo harboured feelings for the Half and Half hero in training. He wasn't Kyouka's type but even she could agree that he was handsome. She didn't exactly blame Momo for falling for him, even if his mannerisms and social etiquette left a lot to be desired.

The party had been going on for at least two hours when Kyouka managed to find Momo alone as the girl made her way to the kitchen for some refreshments.

"How's the party going?" Kyouka asked.

Momo gave her a smile.

"Oh it's going great!" she grinned "I'm having a lot of fun with everyone!"

She did seem pretty happy but Kyouka couldn't help but feel there was something more. Like a hint of underlying sadness beneath her usual smile. While Momo would've been happy to spend time with her friends, being able to spend time with her crush would've taken the cake. She watched intently as Momo began to down a glass of soda.

"Todoroki hasn't shown up yet?" Kyouka asked.

Momo froze mid sip before swallowing hard and shaking her head sadly.

"… No, he hasn't," she sighed, sniffing a little.

Kyouka sighed along with her. That stupid Todoroki. She was willing to bet there was some dumb reason why he wasn't showing up to Yaomomo's birthday party. They were friends, for crying out loud! Kyouka was pretty sure she could count those Todoroki actually considered friends on one hand.

"I best get back," Momo stated "It wouldn't do to leave my party unsupervised. Mother would be so against it."

Kyouka's eyes stayed on Momo, taking note of the visible slump in her demeanour until she disappeared beyond the kitchen walls. Kyouka downed her own glass of soda, grumbled some words of discontent and silently made her way towards the elevators.

_'Those two better thank me later for this.'_

A minute later she was standing at the door to Shouto Todoroki's room. Despite seeing the light from inside peeking from the bottom of the door, Kyouka knew he'd be in there. After all, where else would he be considering he wasn't attending Momo's party right now? She breathed in to compose herself then knocked three times as she exhaled.

There was no answer so she knocked again, this time a little louder. She doubted Todoroki was already sleeping considering it was only 8:30 at night and well, the light was still on. There was still no answer so she knocked again, this time adding an annoyed shout to her repertoire.

"Todoroki! It's Jirou," she angrily bellowed "We need to talk about Yaomomo."

She heard movement from beyond the door. The sounds of light steps gradually became louder until they stopped just on the other side.

"Is it important?" the voice of Todoroki asked.

Kyouka grumbled in annoyance.

"Of course it's important! It's Yaomomo's birthday party and you're holed up here like some kind of…" she struggled to think of a clever enough insult "Like some kind of hibernating squirrel!"

God that sounded terrible. She inwardly cringed and awaited Todoroki's response. When she was met with silence, she spoke again.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on with you but Momo's really upset right now." Kyouka sighed "I'm not sure what you have to gain by staying up here but it'd mean the world to her if you could even come down to just tell her 'happy birthday.'"

There was no reply and Kyouka resigned herself to having failed to bring Todoroki out for Momo. Just as she was about to walk away, the sound of the door opening surprised her. The figure of Todoroki in comfort wear came into view. His expression was usually unreadable and Kyouka wondered how Momo even got to befriend the stoic ikemen. But Kyouka could tell Todoroki felt regret. That he was feeling troubled for having made Momo sad.

"I didn't mean to upset her," he said in a low voice "I just…"

He trailed off and Kyouka looked at him curiously.

"What's up?" she asked.

Normally she wouldn't pry, it just wasn't her thing. But there was something about Todoroki's mannerisms that felt like he needed to let something out. That and it more than likely involved Momo and being her best friend, Kyouka felt the need to be involved.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to find the words to say," Todoroki said.

Kyouka said nothing in return, instead waiting patiently for him to be ready to open up. It was a first for her but she always respected the way Todoroki kept wrap on things. He was never prone to outbursts nor made a huge deal out of things. Sure he was a little awkward but she supposed that was part of the charm that made Momo fall for him. Todoroki leant against the door frame, his mind hard at work on how to say things.

Then he just straight up went and said it, not wanting to beat around the bush which Kyouka could appreciate.

"I had a dream about her," he admitted before going back to silence.

"And?" Kyouka finally answered after a few moments "It isn't uncommon to have people you know appear in your dreams."

She supposed it might've been rather romantic. Actually she hoped it would be because that would mean Momo's feelings for him were mutual.

"It was a perverted dream," he stated "It was a dream of Yaoyorozu and I doing obscene things."

Kyouka's mind went temporarily blank and her mouth hung agape. So even the stoic Shouto Todoroki had moments like these.

"Holy shit…"

Attempting to compose herself, Kyouka decided to tease a little.

"What? Was it some lewd hand holding?" she asked.

"That's considered lewd?" Todoroki asked before realizing "Oh, you were making a joke. No, it wasn't hand holding but more…" He stopped momentarily "Sorry, this is a little embarrassing for me to admit."

"You don't have to go into detail!" Kyouka quickly blurted out "I mean, I'd kind of prefer if you didn't considering she's my best friend and whatnot."

"You're right…"

They eased back into silence once more.

_'How does Momo keep a conversation going with this guy?'_ Kyouka wondered.

"So err, you dreamed naughty things about her and because of that you're avoiding her?" she asked "On her birthday, I might add."

She moved to the other side of door frame and leant against the wall. This could take a little while.

"I feel guilty for thinking of her in such a way," Todoroki said "I don't want to be one of those 'guys' that disrespects her by fantasizing about her body." He sighed before whispering under his breath "No matter how beautiful it is."

If it was anyone but Kyouka Jirou that comment probably would've gone unnoticed but due to her quirk, she had always been able to pick up softer sounds. It made being around Midoriya when he went into his mumble mode unbearable. But hearing such things like this made it a little worth it.

"So you had a wet dream about her and now you're like this because you feel guilty," Kyouka said, a little bit roughly if Shouto was honest.

"When you say it like that…" he murmured "I just don't want to be someone like Mineta who only looks at Yaoyorozu for her body. She deserves to be treated with much higher respect than that."

The sentence hung in the air for a moment and Kyouka allowed herself a little smile. Even if Todoroki didn't return Momo's feelings (she had a feeling that he did though), he at least held her in such high regard and gave her the respect she deserved. She did feel that the boy needed a bit of prodding however.

"How do you feel about her, though?" she tentatively asked.

"About?"

"About Momo," Kyouka clarified "Like, how do you feel about her? Why do you think you had a dream like that?"

Todoroki pondered for a moment and Kyouka could sense the gears in his head working to find the right words.

"She's someone I admire the most, not just because she's incredibly smart or works hard in her path to be a hero," Shouto started explaining "But also because of how kind and friendly she is. How she goes beyond what's asked of her, especially for her friends." He took a breath "And she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He then exhaled "I don't want to disrespect her like that."

"You're disrespecting her by not attending her party and sitting up here sulking instead," Kyouka dryly stated.

It seemed Todoroki needed a little kick up the butt, so to speak.

"I-I…" he stuttered "Wh-what?"

"She considers you a good friend of hers and she was rather upset that you hadn't even taken time to tell her happy birthday even once today."

The words that came out of Kyouka's mouth seemed to strike something in Todoroki as his face contorted into an expression of realization.

"I… I've made a mistake, haven't I?" he asked.

Kyouka merely nodded in affirmation.

"What can I do to fix this?" he asked "Should I be honest with her and let her know why I've been distancing myself?"

"Err, I'm not sure how Yamomo would react to that but…" Kyouka pondered for a moment "You know what? Go for it. Maybe being honest with her would be for the best and I don't think Momo would react poorly to it considering it's you."

"What does that mean?" Todoroki asked.

Kyouka propped up from her position against the wall and gave him a wry smile.

"Figure that out for yourself, Wonderboy," she grinned.

She began to walk back towards the elevator before turning around and looking at the young man who had been standing there, still in contemplation.

"Just don't take too long, yeah?" she instructed "Her birthday only lasts a few more hours."

With that she pressed the elevator button and entered it, watching the figure of Shouto Todoroki intently until he disappeared behind the metal doors. Her job for tonight was done, she hoped. Well, maybe there was something else she could do.

* * *

Shouto peered around the hallway corner, taking note of the small group of people still in the common area.

"Thanks again for hosting this party, Yaoyorozu-san!" he heard the voice of 1B's Kendou say.

"Happy birthday again!" said another voice that he didn't recognize.

The voices gradually died down and when he looked around the corner again, Yaoyorozu was alone, cleaning up some of the mess that had been left behind. His eyes glanced around the room and noticed no one else was there. He expected some of the girls, maybe Iida or Midoriya to be here helping out to clean at the very least.

However, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. In the kitchen he could see Jirou, Uraraka and Asui tidying up. Jirou noticed him and flicked her head in Yaoyorozu's direction. Shouto nodded in acknowledgement. It seemed that Jirou had given him a bit of time to be alone with Yaoyorozu.

He took a deep breath, steadied himself and took a few steps forward; leaving the temporary sanctuary that was the hallway. He swallowed his saliva hard and spoke.

"Yaoyorozu."

The girl was momentarily startled, dropping the bag of rubbish she had in her hands.

"T-Todoroki-san!" she stuttered "You surprised me."

"Sorry."

Silence came over them and Shouto didn't really know what to say. It seemed Yaoyorozu was in a similar predicament but unlike him who was simply standing there, she was at least cleaning up the mess that was left.

"Do you want some help?" he asked.

Her head shot up and for a moment she looked at him with confused eyes.

"Err you don't have to," she started off saying but changed her tone when she sensed him tense up "but if you would like to, I would appreciate that."

Shouto merely nodded in response and began to pile up the plastic cups that had been left on the tables. As the minutes went by, he contemplated what he should actually say. He knew Jirou and the other girls were probably still in the kitchen which was a little distance away, so he could probably speak freely without being overheard.

"Here," he heard her say as he finished piling up the cups.

He turned around to find her with an outstretched plastic bag.

"Thanks," he said as he dropped the stacks in the bag.

She gave him an appreciative smile before going back to pick up the discarded packets on the floor. This was Shouto's moment. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Listen, Yaoyorozu… about today," he started saying "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting some distance between us and ignoring you the whole day."

Yaoyorozu turned around and gave him a weak smile.

"It's alright, Todoroki-san. I'm sure you had your reasons."

He sighed, running his left hand through his hair. It was just like her to brush it off with that smile.

"They weren't very good reasons, to be honest but… I apologize."

For some reason beyond him, he reached out and took her free hand into his. The action was foreign to him but something in his mind told him it was the right one to take. The sudden touch caused her to jolt in surprise for a moment but gradually, Shouto felt her hand relax. He looked into her eyes and she nodded in understanding, encouraging him to continue with his explanation.

"I'm not all that sure how to word this so forgive me if I say something that could be misunderstood," he continued "but I'm afraid, I've felt like I've disrespected you."

"If it's about not coming to the party in time, it's-" Yaoyorozu began but was cut off by Shouto.

"No, it's not that though I am sorry for doing that," he said before sighing "It's more… the reason why I didn't talk to you all day is because, well, I had a dream about you."

If there was a time to be honest, it might as well be now. He just hoped Yaoyorozu wouldn't think any less of him for it.

"A dream?!" she squeaked "Y-you dreamed of me?"

"Yes, I dreamed of you…" Shouto reaffirmed "Of us."

"U-us?!" she stuttered.

He noticed her cheeks begin to flush pink. Perhaps she was starting to feel ill? Was it because of what he just said?

"Are you okay, Yaoyorozu?" he asked.

"Um y-yes, just surprised, I suppose," she replied before asking "What were err, what were we doing in your dream?"

There was an almost hopeful look that he saw in her eyes and he prayed he wasn't going to offend her with his answer.

"We were doing things that lovers do…"

"L-lovers?!" she instinctively shrieked.

"Is that… was that something you hate?" Shouto asked, a part of him feeling a little perturbed.

"No!" Yaoyorozu quickly said "No, that's not it. It's just err… embarrassing, I suppose."

"Embarrassing? Sorry…"

Momo quickly put her hands up and shook her head.

"Oh no, not that err! I'm not well, it's not because it's you!" she stuttered "I mean, yes it's embarrassing because it's you but well that's not… ah sorry I'm not making sense, am I?"

Her shoulders slumped and she exhaled dejectedly.

"No, I think I understand," Shouto answered.

"You do?!"

"Err… I thought I did but maybe not," he replied before thinking for a second "Could you explain?"

"… explain?" she asked rather nervously, cheeks flaring bright red.

"Sorry," he apologized again "Sorry if this is a little uncomfortable for you but I guess I was just curious on why me dreaming about kissing you in your underwear is embarrassing."

The normally elegant Momo Yaoyorozu spluttered and coughed, almost choking on her own spit.

"T-To-Todo-Todoroki-s-san!" she stuttered loudly "You! You can't just say that!"

"Sorry."

They went back to silence and Shouto felt more awkward than ever. He didn't really mean to embarrass her like this but he wanted to be honest and understand things. Beside him, Yaoyorozu was fanning her face with her hands and he wondered if his left side was subconsciously letting off some heat.

"Was it a nice dream?" Yaoyorozu suddenly asked.

"A nice dream?"

"Like, did you enjoy it, Todoroki-san?"

Shouto ran his hands through his hair again and nodded softly.

"I didn't want it to end."

Her deep black eyes widened as her mouth hung open slightly. It seemed the response surprised her and he noticed her trying to steady her breathing. He closed his eyes momentarily and when he opened them, he found her looking at him expectantly.

"Yaoyorozu?"

He watched as she took a breath before asking her question.

"If I were to say we could do something to continue this dream… what would you say?"

"What?" he deadpanned.

"Nothing sexual!" she quickly clarified, embarrassed a little by her boldness "But maybe… a kiss… or two."

Shouto looked at her in surprise. Was this…

"Forgive me if this is presumptuous but you don't strike me as the type to just… spontaneously do this with anyone," he said "Does this mean… sorry, I'm not well versed when it comes to social customs but, does this mean you harbour feelings for me?"

His stomach clenched, giving him a sense of anticipation and anxiety he hadn't felt before. Her cheeks stayed pink, dusted by the blush that had come over her since Shouto Todoroki had come to speak with her. Gingerly she nodded and he felt his heart swell with mixture of familiar and unfamiliar warmth. This was…

"I do, Todoroki-san," she said and he felt his lips curl into a soft smile "I like you a lot."

_'So that's why Jirou said "if it were me."'_

His heart understood why he had dreamed of her, why it was that sort of dream, why he was acting like this around her and why he felt this now.

He had also fallen for her.

The realization not only caused him to smile but to feel relief that these feelings were mutual. So that explains why Jirou said Momo was upset about today. He had really messed up. He needed to make it up somehow.

"Yaoyorozu," he started off by saying her name "I want to make up for today." He eyed the clock that was ticking on the far wall "There's still a few hours of your birthday left so… is there anything I can do for you?"

She smiled bashfully, tucking the stray hairs of her bangs behind her ears. She looked up, directly into Shouto's eyes before looking away shyly.

"Do you um… did you want to try?" she asked.

"Try?"

She took a small step forward towards him.

"Kissing, I mean," she clarified.

Shouto swallowed hard and found himself gravitating towards her.

"I've never… done this before," he said, leaning in.

"Neither have I," she replied, just a breath away from his face.

As they were centimetres apart, Shouto looked at her on last time, burning the sight of her flushed face into his mind before he closed her eyes. His senses took note of her perfume, the light floral scent she wore and the sound of her small breaths, warm puffs of air that danced against his cheeks. And as his eyelashes fluttered he pushed forward, pressing his lips against hers.

They were as soft as he imagined and indeed tasted of peach chapstick. He heard her moan lightly against his kiss. He took hold of her shoulders to stabilize themselves and Yaoyorozu melted at his touch. Despite having a fire related quirk, Shouto had never felt his face heat up nor his heart burst into flames like this. This was even better than in his dream. What was Momo Yaoyorozu doing to him?

When air became a need, he reluctantly removed himself from her lips. He found that action to be a lot harder than he thought he would. When they both opened their eyes and met each other's gaze, he spoke.

"Happy birthday, Momo."

She smiled and her eyes began to water with tears threatening to spill.

"Is something wrong?" Shouto asked worriedly "Was I bad at that?"

She shook her head and giggled lightly, the sound of which caused his heart to flutter.

"No you were fine, Shouto," she said, emphasizing the use of his first name like he did "I'm just so happy."

He managed a smile back and wrapped an arm around her, bringing him towards his left side in a warm embrace. The bold action surprised Momo a little but her shock was soon overwhelmed by the feeling of content she was able to delight in as she was held by him. She buried her head in his chest as he tucked her under his chin.

"Yaoyo- Momo?" Shouto asked.

"Hm?" he felt her mumble against his chest.

"Forgive me if I'm asking the obvious but does this mean we are lovers now?"

She giggled again and he knew that was his new favourite sound. Curiously, she shuffled a little away from him before looking up at his face and suddenly leaning in, pecking him softly on the lips.

"Does that answer it for you?" she asked with a slight smirk.

He returned the gesture and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her gently on the crown of her head. She took it a step further and wrapped her arms around his body, pressing herself into him.

_'Soft!'_ Shouto suddenly thought.

He looked down and noticed how strongly Momo was hugging him. The wild thoughts he had dreamed of last night came flooding back to his mind and he silently resolved not to tell her about that just yet. After all, he could see how happy she was right now and wanted no part in making her uncomfortable.

"Mmm," she moaned, nuzzling herself against his chest.

Shouto gulped.

This was going to be a lot harder than he knew.

* * *

"What are you looking at, Kyouka-chan?" Tsuyu asked.

Kyouka was startled for a moment before turning around and asking Tsuyu to keep it down. They both then peered around the corner to see Todoroki and Momo in a tight embrace, the look of content visible on both their faces. Ochako appeared behind them and gasped so loudly that Kyouka quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh! You'll ruin the moment!"

Ochako nodded and Kyouka released her though the Gravity Hero's excitement was very apparent.

"When were they like that?!" Ochako squealed.

"I knew YaoMomo liked him but I wasn't sure if he liked her back," Tsuyu commented.

Kyouka crossed her arms and adopted a proud, almost haughty expression.

"I suppose they just needed a push in the right direction."

She was totally taking credit for this event.

"I see," Tsuyu said before they peeked around the corner wall once more only for all three girls to gasp, each trying to contain their surprise.

Shouto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu were kissing.

And it looked like it was starting to get a bit heated.

"Should we stop watching?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, this is starting to get a little wild," Tsuyu stated.

Kyouka merely chuckled at the sight. At least her best friend was happy.

"Wild indeed," she said with a smile.


End file.
